Mirror Change Pretty Cure!
Mirror Change Pretty Cure! (ミラー チェンジ プリキュア！ Mirā Chenji Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade. It starts airing on February 19, 2014 and will have 50 Episodes. The themes are mirrors, friendship and changes to life. The Cures and Mascots will appear in their own movie Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Kakumei to yami no kagami. Story : Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Episodes Yakushimaru Yuuka has just made a difficult transfer to Akihabara Town since she left her old town without saying goodbye to her best friends. But when she meets Goto Etsuko and Glass, her life changes and she transforms into the well known warriors, Pretty Cure! But what she didn't know was that under Etsuko's smile, there was a dark past, and without knowing it, Yuuka could to nothing to help her. But first, Yuuka has to overcome her troubles with a sickness that could kill her father... Characters Pretty Cure Yakushimaru Yuuka (薬師丸 ゆうか Yakushimaru Yuuka)/ Cure Mirage (キュア ミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) * Yuuka is the protagonist of the series who transferred to Akihabara Town so her father's health could get better. She is said to have a shy personality when people first meet her, but she actually has an outgoing personality. She tries to change herself since she is starting a new life but is told by Etsuko to not change herself. Yuuka is a very good cook and is very sporty and also very intelligent. Yuuka aims to be a doctor in the future so she can save people's lives. Her standard signature colour is pink, while her powers are based of healing and love and she is represented by hearts. Goto Etsuko (五島 えつこ Goto Etsuko)/ Cure Change (キュア チェンジ Kyua Chenji) * Etsuko is the princess of Mirror Palace who prefers to keep it a secret. It is unknown why she lives in Akihabara Town but has she magical powers outside of being a Cure and seems to be quite shy and cold towards Yuuka at times. She is a very strong fighter but is still too weak and with Glass she goes to find herself a Pretty Cure partner. Etsuko is very smart and good at horse-riding and ice skating. Etsuko aims to defeat Shadow Empire with the help of her partners. Her standard signature colour is blue, while her powers are based of water and ice and she is represented by circles. Cure Reflect (キュア リフレクト Kyua Rifurekuto) * Cure Reflect is the mysterious orange Cure of the team whose power is based of light and fire and she is represented by the triangle. Cure Parallel (キュア パラレル Kyua Parareru) * Cure Parallel is the cold, serious Cure who appears to have something against Etsuko. Her standard signature colour is purple, while her powers are based of starlight and the future and she is represented by stars. Mascots Glass (ガラス Gurasu) * Glass was Etsuko's mascot partner, but after Yuuka transformed, Glass became her mascot partner as well. She has a cheerful personality but at times she can be very serious and strict towards the two girls but is always kind towards everyone she meets. Image (イメージ Imēji) * Image is Cure Parallel's mascot partner. Shadow Empire Queen Akumu (クィーン アクム Ku~īn Akumu) * She is the leader of Shadow Empire. Kurogane (クロガネ Kurogane) * The Kurogane are the monsters of Shadow Empire. Mayonaka Hotaru (真夜中 ほたる Mayonaka Hotaru) * Hotaru is the first of the three subordinates to appear. She is a bit different from her companions since she has the power to transform into a Dark Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Black Mirror (キュア ブラック ミラー Kyua Burakku Mirā), who's theme colour is dark purple and black. Kuromiya Ryuu (黒宮 リュー Kuromiya Ryuu) * Ryuu is the second of the three subordinates to appear. He is childish and rude and is one of the two males of the subordinates, but is the youngest of Shadow Empire. He has the power to transform into a dragon who can shoot fire and ice and his theme colours are green and orange. Yashayami Hotoke (夜叉闇 ホトケ '' Yashayami Hotoke'') * Hotoke is the third and final of the subordinates to appear. He is the eldest and is never seen angry or being careless - he is always seen calm. He has the power of changing human's futures and emotions and is able to make people's heart fill up with darkness. His theme colour is red, white and black. Others Kugimiya Kaori (釘宮 かおり Kugimiya Kaori) * Kaori is the kind, sweet classmate of Yuuka and Etsuko. Her parents own a perfume shop called Reflecting Aroma. She seems to be very mysterious and every time Cure Reflect appears, Kaori disappears. Shirou Sensei (士郎 先生 Shirou Sensei) * Shirou Sensei is the homeroom teacher for Yuuka, Etsuko and Kaori. He is kind and outgoing, but can be quite strict. He may be the girl's homeroom teacher, but he is also their P.E teacher. Isen Kanako (伊仙 かなこ Isen Kanako) * Kanako is the serious fifteen year old student who seems to stare at Etsuko in a mean way. She is loved by everyone at school, but she tends to ignore everyone who tries to talk to her or gives her a fan letter. Yakushimaru Usako (薬師丸 うさこ Yakushimaru Usako) * Usako is the mother of Yuuka. She is a kind woman who works at the local shopping centre in Akihabara Town. On her days off, she looks after her husband and tries her best to get him better. Yakushimaru Sachio (薬師丸 さちお Yakushimaru Sachio) * Sachio is the father of Yuuka. He has a rare disease that doesn't seem to be disappearing. He is loves his daughter very much and is trying his best to get better so he can go out and adventure out into the world again. Kugimiya Akari (釘宮 あかり Kugimiya Akari) * Akari is Kaori's mother. She is the owner of Reflecting Aroma and knows every secret about her daughter. Akari, along with her husband Kazuki, knows a lot about Cure Reflect. Kugimiya Kazuki (釘宮 和希 Kugimiya Kazuki) * Kazuki is the father of Kaori. He is a helper at Reflecting Aroma and loves to sit back and relax while watching cricket on TV. He is very strict to his daughter but along with Akari, he knows something about Cure Reflect that Yuuka and Etsuko don't. Items Changer Brace (チェンジャー ブレース Chenjā Burēsu) - The transformation device of the series. The transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure Mirror Changer!", which helps the girls transform into their respected Cure forms. The Changer Brace also helps Cure Mirage, Cure Change and Cure Parallel use attacks. Brilliant Orange Harp (ブリリアント オレンジ ハープ Buririanto Orenji Hāpu) - The item used by Cure Reflect to use attacks. Locations Akihabara Town (秋葉原 の 街 Akihabara no Machi) - The town where the series is set. Akihabara Sports Center (秋葉原 スポーツ センター Akihabara Supōtsu Sentā) - The sports center that is located in the middle of Akihabara Town. It has an ice skating rink, a horse-riding area, soccer field, etc. Akihabara Academy (秋葉原 学園 Akihabara Gakuen) - The school that the girls all go too. Reflecting Aroma (リフレクティング アロマ Rifurekutingu Aroma) - The shop that Kaori's parents own. Kanako loves going there to buy a whole lot of perfume. Mirror Palace (ミラー パレス Mirā Paresu) - The home-place of Glass and Image. It is unknown where it hides. Shadow Empire Tower (シャドウ エンパイア タワー Shadou Enpaia Tawā) - The hideout for Shadow Empire. It is hidden in the dark forest. Dark Forest (暗い 森 Kurai Mori) - The forest that has Shadow Empire Tower hiding within it. It separates Shadow Empire Kingdom from Akihabara Town. Trivia * Mirror Change Pretty Cure! is the fourth series after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to start off with a duo. * Mirror Change Pretty Cure! is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure to not have a yellow Cure. Instead there is an orange Cure. ** Mirror Change Pretty Cure! is the second season to have an orange Cure, first being Smile Pretty Cure! since Hino Akane's theme colour is orange, not red! * Mirror Change Pretty Cure! has a few similarities with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: ** They both start with a duo and add two Cures in later, resulting in both having four Cures. ** Both have a purple Cure who refuses to join the team at first. (Cure Parallel and Cure Fortune) ** Both have a blue Cure who come from somewhere else and went to Earth to find a Pretty Cure partner since they were too weak to fight alone. (Cure Change and Cure Princess) Gallery Mirror Change 3.png|Third Draft Logo (Created by MoonlightRainbow) Mirror Change 2.png|Second Draft Logo (Created by MoonlightRainbow) Mirror Change.png|Draft Logo (created by MoonlightRainbow) Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:CureKanade